


Leather Jacket, Heart of Gold

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: The brutal vigilante has a soft side.





	Leather Jacket, Heart of Gold

Sleep had always been infrequent for you but since Soldier 76 came into your life, it was even more so. Every night you stayed up, pacing the floor and anxiously fidgeting as you awaited his return. And every night he did he would once again argue that you should be asleep, not wasting your time waiting for him. But how could you sleep when he was out there risking his life? Even when you tried images of him hurt and alone would flash across your mind every time you closed your eyes. Jack tried to help by texting you updates and a simple “Alive” but you a little at ease. However, you knew that in his line of work, a lot can change in an instant. So you couldn’t rest. Not until saw with your own eyes that he was safe. Most nights anyway. 

Tonight, you had lost that battle. A hectic day fueled by only three hours of sleep had seriously taken its toll on you. You fought to keep your eyes open. What if Jack called in an emergency? What if he stumbled home half bleeding to death? But you could only win against nature and the beckoning of the soft couch for so long. 

You awoke a few hours later to find yourself wrapped in a soft throw that you knew for a fact had not been there before. Your groggy mind took longer that it should have to piece it all together. Once it clicked that Jack was home you leaped from the couch, almost falling over as your legs got tangled in the blanket. At least the soft glow from the hall shed enough light to prevent you crashing and causing yourself any further harm. You always left it on so that, when he did finally arrive home, Jack would be greeted with some sense of homely warmth. 

You crept into the kitchen and opened your mouth to greet him but quickly shut it to instead hang back and figure out just what the hell he was up to. He was leaning over a box that rested on the kitchen counter, and while you couldn’t quite see much thanks to his broad back obstructing the view, you could tell that the box wasn’t exactly hygienic to have in the kitchen. Chunks of cardboard were ripped away and there were stains of who knows what covering the remaining. Despite the commotion you had caused in trying to get up, Jack was completely oblivious to the fact you were standing in the doorway. He was too caught up with whatever was in the box and muttering something you couldn’t quite make out. You cleared you throat to get his attention, causing him to jump up and smack his head off of the cupboard above him. You internally winced at the thud it made, but that didn’t stop you from finding it absolutely hilarious. 

“What’s with the box?” you asked, biting your lip to hold back the laughter. 

“You ninja,” he huffed, rubbing his head. “You should be asleep.”

“And you shouldn’t be risking your life every day, yet here we are. And you didn’t answer my question,” you said sternly, crossing your arms and nodding at the box, which was…moving?

Even with the mask on you could tell Jack was getting flustered, trying to figure out just what to say. 

“Look, I know this may not have been the best idea and we may be a bit too busy for this responsibility but I couldn’t just leave it there. I was going to show you him after I had cleaned him up but… If you don’t want him, I’ll find him a home in the morning,” he assured you, reaching into the box with one hand and pulling out a dirt-covered kitten. It let out an odd mewl at being handled and quickly latched its claws into Jack’s thick jacket as soon as it was close enough to its chest. 

“I’m sure he’ll be a lot cuter once we clean him off. Well, I think it’s a he. I’m not the expert on all this. I just thought …Well he could keep you company when I’m out,” he admitted. What he omitted was that he also hoped it would bring you some comfort considering the stress he put on you. He looked down at the kitten rather than you, expecting to be chewed out for bringing this animal into your home. What he wasn’t expecting was the excited squeal that came from you before you rushed over and plucked the kitten from him and gently cradling it against your chest. Judging by the incessant purring, the little beast was just as happy with the cuddle as you were. 

“Oh no, we are not getting rid of it! It’s so adorable,” you cooed, “What do we call it?”

“That’s for you to decide, sweetheart,” he chuckled, “but maybe we should get it cleaned up first. Then the three of us get some sleep, agreed?”

You simply nodded, not paying too much heed to his words as you were just too infatuated with the bundle of fur in your arms. Jack getting home was always a treat, but this just made it all the sweeter. What was sweeter again was watching Jack “Hardass” Morrison completely melt when giving your new pet a bath. Despite the tough exterior, Jack could be the softest person you knew. Though he’d never agree with that.


End file.
